The Angel and the Devil
by VampQueen22
Summary: What if 2 opposite sides collided?One angel,one devil and one unspoken rule...Will the love blow between them?Will they manage to overcame the difficulties? I watched the cartoon Angel's Friend and it just stuck to me:-)


EPOV "Honey,you have to get up or you will miss firt day"my mother said rocking me gently "I am sick,I can't go maybe if I stayed here for a coupe of years I would get better"I said with a fake cough My mom chuckled lighty"It isn't so bad,baby boy I swear you will go there makesome new friends,you will have fun and you will make mistakes and you will learn from who knows maybe you will fall in love too"  
"Do you believe that I would make a good guardian angel?"I asked because if there was a chance on an negative answer there was no point of going in the first I know she couldn't ,my mother,was a model of angelic was nice and honest and brave and never afraid to speak her mind and I admired her for that.  
"Do you want the truth?I really believe you will make a remarkable guardian angel but baby boy it isn't going to come natural you have to paid effort and hard work into if this ove I have something REALLY important to ask you too"  
"What is it?"I asked distracted She looked me with her eyes serious for one moment and said"Do you want your pncakes with milk or orange juice?" I laughed at my bad mood gone"With milk,please"  
I eated a wonderfull breakfast with my parents,we were laughing and chatting until it was time for me to go.  
"GOODBYE, ,DAD"I called over my shoulder as I was disappearing from their sights.  
I made it to the big park quit fast,my wings were a little sore from sleeping so many hours so I decided to stretch them while I was waiting for my turn.I was looking around at the park for familiar faces when all of a sudden arms were around me and a high,pitched voice was ringing through my ears "Edward!I am so happy to see you!I though I would all alone at the gates and suddenly I see you looking nevrously looked sooo cute like a lost puppy,ohhhh you ha-"  
She was interrupt from a loud yet ploite voice who shouted the word:"NEXT!"  
I looked in front of me ony to find out was no one there,I gluped and take stepped in front of the huge,golden doors.  
"Is this your first time to GOLDEN SCHOOL?"  
I nodded face softened and a small smile was on his lips now."Do not be afraid,the best has just began"he said and opened the door for me to step in...  
I took a deep breath and stepped into the Unknown ************************************************** ******  
My foot didn't coe in contact with the ground as I expected...I wasn't neither walking on air...It was something was a strong pull that was literally pushing me of nowhere the picture of a crowded stree was coming towards me ...  
Hhhmmmm,this were I would start my school year,from that road I would be able to tranform from ANGEL TOWN to Earth and the opposite.  
I gracefully fell on my feet right in the middle of the I turned ready to reach the sidewalk,I heard an deafening sound.  
The terribly noise was coming from a speeded I was standing in his way...  
I let out a loud screamnready to get hit by that huge truck.I closed my eyes ready for the crash but it never I opened my eyes to see the truck behind me,disappearing into the crowded town.  
Then I heard an another sound.A melodious laugh.  
I looked around until I spotted where the laugh was coming from,on the sidewalk was standing a girl.A beautiful girl.  
She was average size,not too tall but not too small either,she had a slim figure and long mahogany hair with fire-red highlight in them.  
She was wearing black ripped jeans,a red blouse,black short boots and a leather had bat like wings in,of course an other shade of red and on her head there wasn't any sign of a halo,instead her brown curls held a pair of glittering red horns.I looked up to her face to see huge,golden eyes looking back at me,cherry-ish red full lips up into a smug smirk and a crimson all over her left eye.  
She was a demon.A beautiful one.  
"Do you find this funny I almost being hit by a truck"I yelled at only cause her an another round of giggling...  
"Easy there,pretty boy"she said with her melodical those words were out of he mouth,Edward was blushing like crazy but he tried to play it cool and mad "Well?I am waiting for an answer"he stated "As long as you are in your angel form you are invisible to humans and you can not also been hit by anything made from humans"she explained still amuzed by my stupidity.  
"So angel,you are new here?"she asked as she stared me from the tip of my head to my toes.  
"Yes"  
"I am Bella"she told me as she offered her hand to me.  
I looked at her face that hed an friendly,big smile and then her hand,I was about to touch her hand when she dropped away I looked her taken did I do,I thought Her face was once more amuzed"WHAT?!"I asked irritated "You don't know anything about the V.E.T.O.,don't you?"  
"No,what is it?"I asked curious now She shook her head"You will learn when the time is right"sha stated Then she leaned even closer,he could feel her breath on his face "See you around,Angel"  
She wispered in his ear and then took off walking ito oppsite way "Wait were the school is?"Edward yelled She looked him over her shoulder,and mouthed'LOOK BEHIND YOU'  
He turned at the school was standing there in all of his turned to see her walk away but she was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
